Rasmus & Salmar Meets The Daedric Princes Adventure
by Sandkings321
Summary: Daedric Prince needs the help of Rasmus an eldritch being of unknown past and power who sides with Stormcloak Rebel but he had his own ambition and plans and certain hatred with Certain Dragon-God of Time. Salmar an Altmer Thalmor Officer with burning hatred for 'lesser' human and dark and troubled w these two must become the unlikely allies and must save the Daedra and Nirn
1. Chapter 1

**Elder Scrolls Fanfiction**

 **Rasmus And Salmar Meet The Daedric Princes**

 **Made By The Teamwork Of** **Trolldragonborn & Sandkings321**

 **[Sandkings321] -** Hiya guys this the story made my this nice fellow who go by the name of Trolldragonborn.

*TRolldragonborn is having a bar brawl in the Bee and Bard over if Honningbrew mead is better then Black Briar mead.*

 **[Trolldragonborn.]** Hello everyone...Hope you enjoy this and laugh and cry and just plain enjoy it...now excuse me that f*** nord is giving me the hair eye.

*Troll then goes and punched a racist nord in the face.*

 **[Sandkings321]** \- *Sand looked at the knocked out nord before he burst out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAH you got knock the F**k out anyway hope you followed me and my friend Trolly over here *Sand saw a redguard with big round ample bottom* now excuse me i going to talk to that redguard with all right equipment.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Sandkings321 & Trolldragonborn don't own The Elder Scrolls Series only OC and this is not non-profit fanfiction**_

 _ **[Troll.] If i owned the Elder Scrolls i would make Sheogorath the king of every one. Cheese every day and he would win Nocturnal's heart.**_

 _ **[Sand] I would make my waifu Serana marriageable X-) and my oc be the boss.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

In a pocket part of Oblivion a meeting was called. The Daedric princes were called by their maker and father Sithis to discuss some important things such as the mortal world, how the princes have been acting, and how their feel about the Aedra.

In the highest chair made of blood red bones and glass in this meeting is Sithis The Dread Father. Sithis usually take on form of endless abyss of void but he take on a more humanoid form, this form is large old yet nord man - tall, slender shouldered and sinewy. He has blood red eyes with black sclera and a heavy brow. His head has only a fringe of black hair "like the shadow of a crown," and he has a close-cropped beard across his pointy jaw. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips. He wear robes that has a shadow-like appearance.

The first to arrive for the Daedra was Dagon who took a seat next to Sithis. he did not want to do this today at all...especial since he was still healing from his failure at the Oblivion crisis. Next after him was Azura who sat down in the seat next to sithis. She was willing to come to this meeting since she was the one who arranged it and organized it.

Dagon is a demonically looking man with horns on his bald head and eyes that has black eyes with no pupil,and red sclera, his body is muscular lean with four arms and his hands is reddish black with blood from something or someone, he wear red spiked loincloth and spike shoulder pauldron.

Azura is a beautiful tall svelte women, with modest c-cup long legs with gentle curve, her hair is ebony soft shoulder length with row of flowers, she wear a slightly transparent blue and white robes and she is barefoot as she wear no footwear.

Meridia come after Azura with grace benefit for goddess who was passively ignoring the leer from Molag Bal with barely contained hatred and burning lust for domination and (Cough"Crush"Cough") on her.

Meridia is angelic beautiful; woman,with golden hair, emerald green eyes,fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. She wears a light blue and white toga-like robe that shows off her graceful accent and she wears leather knee open toed sandal.

Molag Bal is 18 ft tall monstrous being with his body lanky and somewhat toned, and his skin ghastly blue and his face demon like, with his bone sharp enough to cut a man, and his eyes filled with malice and cruelty, and he have no nose to speak of, and horn substitute for ears. He only wear spiky loincloth filled with skulls.

Soon after Molag was Peryite who was a long snake like dragon looking daedra with wings and long legs and good hands to use to craft his potions and diseases. He sat next to Molag and gave him a nod to say Hi but Molag just gave a quick glance at the daedra of plague before looking away and had small looks at Meridia.

Next was Vaermina who took the form of an old elven woman wearing a black robe and that wore a crown of bones and small charms and in her hand was her staff the skull of corruption. She sat down next to Peryite and started to have a small chat with him. The two may of possible been the weakest daedra in a way but they still had great powers that they sometimes used their powers together as a team. Nightmares and plagues really does work well.

After them staggering into the room was a drunk Sanguen who had a wide smile on his face and a bottle of ale in his right hand and mead in the other. He looked like a simple Dremora in his daedra form but today he took the forum of a breton man who wore a black robe and daedra gloves and boots. His human forum was a skinny man who had short hair and red eyes and looked like a man from High Rock. He sat next to Vaermina and offered her some ale but she refused. He looked at the other daedra for a moment before saying.

"Have any of you f*** yet? And by what i mean by that was i'm waiting for you to do something to her." Sanguen said smiling drunkenly as he pointed at Molag and Meridia.

Meridia heart shaped face has the looked of disbelief and annoying consideration they were former lovers.

Molag is death glare at the drunken fool outside and inside he wondered why his own ex-lover left him.

"Though i think its kinda cute seeing a daedra of death like a daedra of life i still think it would be kinky too. Especially if ya bring in that Vivec guy. Remember him Molag?" The drunk asked with a grin.

Vivec's was both a man and a female that Molag married once and had fun with that led to some interesting things like i quote from Vivec's book "I put my lovers spear into the mouth of Azura."

Azura remembered that day and still did not quite under stand that Vivic person.

"Be quited you drunkard fool". Molag hissed at the drunk and quickly looked at merida who look annoyed and disgusting.

Just then loud footsteps can be heard coming in. The greenskin orc god Malacath walked in and took his seat at the table. He wore a heavy iron armor and had green eyes and horns on his bald head. He looked at all the daedra and wondered what had just happened as he took a sip of water he had in a canteen.

And the loud nonsense bantering from the Mad God with a avid obsession with Cheese Sheogorath and his(allegedly) older brother Jyggalag who is the complete opposite of Sheogorath.

Sheogorath is a average height imperial man with white or gray hair with the most badass beard and his clothes is decorated red and purple leather jacket and pants and boots.

Jyggalag is tall chrome humanoid armor man with his face hidden behind his helmet with his glowings eerie.

Jyggalag ignore his former curse form as Sheogorath talking about cheese and the cheese people and sit down with Malacath who nodded at him and sheogorath sit next to the spot of nocturnal sit down as normally a Mad God can be.

"How are you all doing today? I smell the good old smell of angry daedra who may want to kill each other in the most bloody way possible." Sheo said smiling as he looked at everyone.

"I may of pissed off Molag and Merida." Sang said as he passed Sheo some wine.

"Really now? Did you have their followers fight each other? Or did ya have them be n*** with each other in a room and gave them a strange large sized giant mace to use to do stuff with it? OH How about you poured hot cheese onto the table and slammed their heads down on it then used their faces for a dip!" Sheo said with a wide grin and a mad laugh as he then drank his wine down quickly.

The next up was Clavicus Vile follower him was a supernatural creature barbas.

Clavicus Vile form is a slim 5'0 elfin man of vague age with horn atop of his head and hair which brown, slicked back and pointed goat shaped horns. His apparel is consist of an brown vest with no undershirt showing of his hairless chest and brown trouser and he wear no footwear.

"Ohhhh did Sang and Merdy pissed someone off again?" Said Clavicus Vile mischievous with trolled face at looked at Merida and Molag as he sat down with sheogorath and sanguine.

Sang passed Clavicus a ale while Barbas laid down near his master's feet and watched all the daedra.

Just then the doors of the place slammed open as Boethia walked into the room. Boethia was a woman with long black hair and red eyes and she wore black ebony armor with a black cape on it. She was sometimes a male but today she was female and first thing she did was punch Malacath in the jaw hard with a metal gauntlet.

"You dumped me again ya b***!" She yelled as she punched him again but after that Malacath tackled her to the floor and the two started to fight...they had a strange on off relationship.

And coming next completely ignored the boethiah and malacath public fight...again for the fourteen time, Nocturnal is tall shoulder length straight hair pitch black pale unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure, with slightly big perfectly shaped breast, wide hips, graceful arms and long slender legs, supple arse. She wear own robe that showed off her breast all the way to her belly button with the side exposed as well with the hood oup shadowed her face giving her mystique looked.

They did not really look at her and the only one that did was Sheo who had his mouth wide open as he thought she looked so beautiful. His head turned into a wolf head and threw that he made a howl sound before it turned back to normal. He then quickly pulled a seat back for her and wanted her to sit next to him.

(A/N: That wolf part imagine like one of those cartoon wolfs in those old cartoons like that one with a red riding hood singer and this play boy wolf..you know those one?)

She sent a unseen smile to Sheo her (secret crush) as she sat down with her long legs crossed.

Sheo smiled and sat down in his seat near her...he also had a crush on her too. Sometimes darkness and madness can go well together. Sang started to place bets on Boethiah and Malacath. Dagon watched tho he knew if he was in this fight he would beat them both.

Just then on the back of a white Elk Hircine arrived to the meeting with two wolves at his side. He walked to the table and put his bow and arrows and spear down on a smaller table where the weapons were put at before sitting down. He was a skinny man with white skin and pointy ears who wore fur forsworn like armor and wore the skull of a buck on his head as a helmet and his face is covered by it but his black hair can be seen and his yellow eyes. He looked at the fight and smiled a bit as he then looked at Azura and looked her up and down.

"Look away dog or i take something very important to you". Azura sharply yet softly threaten Hircine and he averted his eyesight while covered his crotch. Though her threat did scare him in some ways he was still attracted to her in his mind...even a wolf god is attracted to the moon and a goddess of the moon is no different.

Just then a strange disgusting sound can be heard from outside and everyone turned their heads to it. Just then threw the doors came the giant blob tentacle being called Hermaeus was made out of a strange dark green ooze and in the ooze was eyeballs and tentacles. He took a seat at the end of the table where everyone would not be touched by him….no one knows where those tentacles of his have been. (Hold on there we have a few more daedra.)

Walking in together Namira and Mephala came in. Namira was a sexy looking woman with black eyes and black hair who wore a black dress that had blood stains from her last meal on it. Mephala has pale skin and green eyes and is slender yet buxom women who had four arms and wore a black and red dress which show her generous assets which estimate to be 36D that also who her sword on her back with spider silk. The two took their seat at the table and greeted their brothers and sisters.

"Hello my precious sons and daughter, hope you made it in good health". Sithis voices which seem to be oxymoron an grandfatherly voice yet completely devoid of emotion.

"I got here easily daddy sithis with no problems at all...tho on the way i told Haskill to throw a block of cheese at Jyggalag's ding dang doodle." Sheo said smiling as he felt proud of what he just said.

To the mortal eyes sithis face was blank, but the daedric he was highly entertain from his son antic, the only sign that shown this was raised eyebrow and shifted from his lips.

"Father this fool threw this disgusting dairy at me i demand justice and for him to be punished." Jyggalag's hotly said to his regrettable little brother as still smell like cheese.

"Bla bla bla bal bla bla bal bal! You know brother you can get really annoying at times with your whole holier than thou stuff. You sound like Haskill when he wakes up on the non insane side of the bed." Sheo said grinning at his brother before he stretched out in his seat and but his feet on the table.

Jyggalag's twitched before he slowly get up from his sit. Before he can grab his sword his father called out.

"Jyggalag, Sheogorath, will you so kindly sit down and be nice to each other when this meeting is over." Sithis voice has a strange effect on them as both the God Of Order and God Of Chaos looked at their father with something red in their eyes as they sit down without question.

Just then the fight between Malacath and Boethiah ended up on the table as the two punched each other and It ended up with Malacath's head being put in Mora's oozy body. Mora looked at Malacath who squirmed around wanting out of the slim daedra's body while Boethiah just laughed.

"Bet you want to be with me now ya bastard! I really think you're regretting dumping me" Boethiah said smiling as she watched Malacath end up swallowing some of Mora's ooze.

Azura looked at the orc god with blank face while thinking. ' _By the time this meeting is over they most likely will get back together they so predictable in this case for the hundredth time.'_

As Clavicus watch with amusement in his face while his pet/moral conscience Barbus looked up before shaking his head and laying his head down.

At this time Peryite drank some tea and watched them and took a small sample of ooze to maybe use later for his potions. Dagon then quickly went and tried to pull Malacath out of the ooze but was then punched by Boethiah.

"Get out of here ya Oblivion failure...you got beaten by a simple mortal and by Akatosh himself." Boethiah said before she was punched by Dagon and was threw into a wall.

Once she was gone Malacath squirmed out of Mora's ooze and took a deep breath before he then heard Mora say "That will be 20 septims...being in my ooze is not cheap...my ooze is filled with knowledge." Mora said as he did know all about every secret and story and tale and person in the mortal world and his ooze held some of that knowledge.

"Oh be quiet you tentacle porn monster you loved it and with all of your infinitely knowledge you been outsmart by the nine divine multiple account." Azura said to him with a blank expression.

"Not to mention been outsmarting by your own champion." Clavicus Vile said with a trolled face as he see Mora eyes flash in angry from being reminded about that certain dragonborn who name would be revealed or uttered until the day that little dragon spawn dies.

"I like the Dragonborn...i think he is entertaining." Sang said as he sat in his seat and drank a ale.

(In a area a certain Thalmor Altmer and ⅓ Giant Stormcloak both snoozed in the same time wondering who was talking about them but for some reason they want to punch someone in the face.)

"Can we please move on, we are wasting time sitting here." The angelic voiced of Merida said to them as she tapped her feet from impatience and annoying.

"Yes my sweet light." Merida flushed in embarrassment from her nickname that daddy love to call her. "Now me and my little dawn has called you all here to express my very disappointment and shame for all of you." Those words echoes crossed the room as each of the daedric princes has the looked of shocked…before each and everyone of them jumped from they sit even Jyggalag and Sheogorath who break from their order.

The first to speak against their father was Jyggalag. "Wait father why have we disappointed you, i have done my duties to bring in new follower after they turn me into him." As he sharply glare at his moronic brother.

"Why you crystal ass fish stick. How dare you sir….HOW DARE YOU!" Sheo yelled as he jumped on the table and glared down at Jyggalag as his yellow eyes turned black with dark madness. "You dare say i am what made you fail so much sir!? I must say do you ever hear anyone say. Gee i want to be friends with Jyggalag he seems so cool and fun to hang with. WRONG!" Sheo said as he took his wabbajack and aimed it at his brother and shot out a giant toe and it hit Jyggalag straight between the eyes hard.

Jyggalag eyes inflamed with dark orderly obsession and he roared with hatred as he grab his claymore tried to bisection his younger brother with ferocity and Sheo jumped back with backflip. He smiled widely as he bowed then kicked Jyggalag right in the face and the skipped off the table.

Sang smiled and rooted for Sheo but felt a glare from Molag. "What are you glaring at?" Sang said as he stared at Molag and could tell Molag was supporting Jyggalag.

As he glare some more before he punch the drunkard in the face and tried to follow up with another one, but Sang due his experience with inn brawls manage to drunkenly dodge and headbutt the Prince Of Domination.

"Argh you f***ker i shall have you soul for that." As he roared at the drunkard before he tried to choked him as Merida looked at her ex-lover before facepalming.

Just for shits and giggles Namira grabbed Merida by the head and slammed her head down on the table. But after she did that she felt a ball of light hit her back which was from Azura.

Azura glared at the depraved bitch for slamming her favorite sister. "How dare you hurt her." She glared at Namira before she continued her sentence. "Only i can hurt her." she hotly fishing her words as right hands glow in twilight energy as she fire a twilight infused fireball at Namira.

Namira grunted in pain as she laid on the floor. Just then Azura will feel a raven bit her cheek. From behind her Nocturnal stood silently as she then summoned a whole swarm of ravens and had them attack Azura and bit her.

"How bothersome for you attack with such child's play spell." Nocturnal said this while thinking. ' _You bitches better not hurt my Sheo-sheo or i am going to kill you all."_ She thought with something of akin of severe case of yandere.

Just then Nocturnal will see one of her raven's cut in half by Mephala's Ebony blade. Mephala stared at her and started to swing her blade at Nocturnal who dodged the attacks but was being pushed into a corner.

While this was happening Vaermina and Peryite were against Hermaeus Mora but they were not fighting in a physical way but were bicker at each other and calling each other childish names.

"Your Dreams power is no match for my intelligence and knowledge you old crow." Mora pompously said and insulted at the Nightmare goddess

"Well ill tell you this at least i am not abomination like you. You made all the worse decisions in picking your form. Go back to your anime dear brother...i see your dreams of wanting that woman." Vaermina said smiling as she turned into said anime woman who had long white hair and a white dress. She then looked at Peryite who nodded and put a plague onto her and the anime woman's flesh starts to rot and turn dark as it came off her until she was a wrinkled up corpse.

Mora eyes glowed in a sickly yellowish green as they ruined his dream women and insulated his great and powerful form who need a human form when you can be like this. "I shall consume you insignificant level of IQ." As Hermaeus Mora raised his tentacle which turned into a needles for malicious purposes and both Plague Lord and Nightmare Witch getting ready to get down.

"Oh dear." Peryite said as he started to try and fly away while Vaermina used her staff to quickly shuffle away and started to kinda regret picking the form of a old lady.

Meanwhile Clavicus Vile stayed away from Dagon as he not the most physically strongest by is second best at magically arts as he use his own varies of destruction, illusion, and alteration to attack the most more physically strong person. Clavicus also had Barbus bit at Dagon's leg and dig his teeth into the daedric lord of destruction's leg. Dagon tried to get Barbus off his leg but Barbus held on with his teeth while his master hit Dagon with all forms of magic.

Just then Azura was saved by Hircine who pushed Namira away from her and shot arrows at the cannibal goddess. He hurt Namira and forced her to retreat while he then picked Azura up and put her somewhere safe and started to tend to any wounds she had.

While everyone else fought Malacath and Boethiah sat in a corner and held each other's hand and cuddled and gave each others kisses. They had made up to each other and were now back together and after this they will maybe go back to one of their homes for alone time together.

[Trolldragonborn: Well that was fun to make...hope you enjoyed this first chapter of our story. Please comment on it and tell us what ya think and maybe give us some ideas that we will possible put into the story.]

The whole room was battle ensue and could affect the world of Tamirel, luckily sithis who was master enchanter as create several runes to seal off the power of fighting daedric, Sithis looked at fighting with blank face to the mortal eyes but non mortal he was furious yet cold as ice.

Sithis raised his right hand which was glowing with his magicka and snapped his fingers.

*Snap*

Nothing happened for few seconds before each and everyone was paralyzed with their own powers sealed off as they were frozen in mid-action.

Sheogorath with his face froze in mid-laugh with his wabbajack pointing at his brother who was rushing him and claymore raised.

Vaermina and Peryite were being sucked into Mora's oozy body and were halfway in him.

Dagon had a yelling expression on his face while Barbus had his teeth sank into his leg and a fire ball from Vile was heading to Dagon.

Hircine was tending Azura's wounds while they gave each other a look.

Nocturnal was having a raven bit into Mephala's arm.

Molag was being was falling on top of Merida as Sang pushed him on top of her.

Nemira was going to attack Malacath who was in mid kiss with Boethiah and he had his hand on her breasts that had a metal chest piece on them.

Sithis looked at each of his wayward children before he spokes with his voice dropping. " _My sweet sweet precious and beautiful daughters and sons i was not done talking if you listening. Maybe i wouldn't harm you this much."_ His face has vague amusement before is gone back to his coldness as he increased the power making each of them flinch with pain as they remember the last time they were punished especially Dagon for his reckless behaviour.

Sithis looked at each of them before setting his sight on Sheogorath and Jyggalag before he got up from his orate chair as take measure step making the mad god and order god filch from each step.

" _ **Now let talk to my twins boys and let go with you Jyggalag. You are a disappointment you have power, followers who will follow you to they own grave, the insight to see each and every vision and want did you do… you allowed you arrogant to blind you to the traps that the rest have for you, i have high hope for you yet you fall for a very obvious trap that even low-level daedra can see though, and years of trapped in your younger brothers form for a eon and finally released and what did you allowed? Your brother's mortal follower to beat you and taking your claymore for a prize when you were at your weakest, your weakest form was enough to destroy mountains, city's, small continents in other dimensions. You made me feel very shame to have you as a son.**_ The God of order looked down in shame at his father's words echoed through his mind.

Sithis then looked at his youngest twin son Sheo who stared at him with his yellow eyes and tries to keep his happy madness filled smile up as he knew he was next to be sent to the slaughter.

" _ **Now i do hope you will wipe that smile off your face soon because this is nothing to some about my son. What i think is wrong with you is that you are a man child. You act like a spoiled child who has eaten too much candy and is on a sugar high and thinks he can do anything he wants. You play with mortals like they were mere toys to throw around and some day end up burning with a magnifying glass under the sun. To your brothers and sisters you are joke. A damn fool that is too fully in his own world to know that he is embarrassing himself and showing that he is a dumbass. Your child like actions is what angers me because of that you don't know when to stop and you are like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off without a warning. Because of that i can not tell to take you seriously when you open that damn mouth of yours. It's time for you to grow up. I gave you the Shivering isles for a reason and now you use it as your twisted wonderland. Grow up my son and stop acting like a damn fool."**_

From hearing this Sheo stood there and his head twitched a bit as his smile started to go away. He started to mumble in some strange language as his face twisted up and a single tear went down his face. He sniffed a bit as he walked away and out of sadness rested his head on Nocturnal's chest and just cried silently.

Nocturnal softly rubbed the back of her Sheo-sheo while tried to stop the mad god tears. ' _My sweet Sheo-sheo don't worry. I will make it better'_. Her train of thought stopped when she a shadow tower over her as she look up to her father eyes.

" _ **Nocturnal you are the worst princes i have laid my eyes on. You have allowed mortal to uses you own name for a religion that is transparent as this, you make think of yourself as clever but you are a failure as a mistress who allowed a mortal to take away your skeleton key that recklessness is borderline stupid and tactless. And don't get me start on a single puny thief named Emer Dareloth who is known as The Grey Fox…"**_

"Wait father i can explain." She exclaimed to her father for her mistake for the cowl.

Sithis raised a single eyebrow. " _ **Well i'm waiting**_ _**daughter.**_ He wait for her answer knowing the answer already.

She looked nervously as she shifted her eyes right and left before she weakly answer. "Because this mortal...thief has the gall to steal from me, and i cursed the cowl so that whomever wore it would be erased from history; all who knew that person would subsequently forget who they were." She finished with confidence in her voice.

Sithis looked at nocturnal before he laugh sadistically yet hollowed at her which waver her resolve. " _ **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH...oh my sweet shadow how naive you are that easily the most pathetic reason i ever heard."**_ He paused before he coldly says. " _ **I would have not gave him that..no i would have send him to the void where i would have tortured his souls for the rest of his life until he broken, yet you gave him a benefit future thieves to use the masks the very same reason you gave to me, that shown that you have poor impulse control, short-sightedness, stupidity, and very bad at curse. Daughter you are a failure as princes and matron of you own "Religious" hopefully you don't make a mockery of yourself again.**_

Nocturnal tried to say something but deep down her own father was right she was a poor princes and matron allowing other to use her name for they own gain, she put her head to sheogorath and a single tear drop from her porcelain face.

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

 **(3 hours later)**

Sithis see his children leave all of them had gone home sad as they can be from what their father said to them.

"What a day that was." Sithis voice returned to normal after his " _Talk"_ to his 'Children' as he watch each of his children returned their personal domain before use the a illusion spell to check the time

3:32 AM.

"Hmmm time sure do fly by when you talking to your kids." As the Dread Father stretch out his muscle hearing pops and creak. "Hopefully they be more respectable with their duties as well. Before he summon his portal to his home with his beautiful night Mother as he enter void

She had something planned for him a very special surprise and she was wearing a quite revealing black night gown as she laid in bed waiting for him. She was a quite attractive dark elf woman with nice breasts and a nice rear and she had long black hair that went to her waist.

"Hello my love welcome back. I hope your day was well because i have something very special for you." She said with a smile as she sat on the bed and looked at him.

Sithis looked up and down eating up her voluptuousness body and he seductively said. "Hmm i see something.. _vvvvery_ special my sweet Night Queen." As he take off his cloak showing of his muscular body to his wife who looked lustfully his body.

She smiled and looked at him as she sat up and went to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Sithis pressed his lips to his wife full lips before he slipped his long tongue to his wife willing mouth as she moaned contentedly as his hands roamed freely across his beautiful voluptuous body. He kissed her and touched her rear as the two then laid down on the bed and started to enjoy each other.

 **(About a hour later.)**

The two of them lay in bed naked holding each other while Sithis is deep in thought about what happened today.

' _Hmmm maybe i went to far, maybe instead of harsh speech they someone who can empathy them.'_ Sithis pause and he rub the back of his wife in thought. ' _It's need someones who have gone through hardship, tales of being looked down, someone who know how it's feel to be looked down.'_ Sithis use a miniscule of power to looked though the world of tamiriel. Just then he see two people of different race, a Altmer Thalmor Officer and a ⅓ giant/nord Stormcloak General.

"Perfect" .He said as he hatched a planned to bring in these two to his realm.

* * *

[Sandkings321] Annnnd scene that was amazing and very long process of working this bad boy hope you like our secant Chapter of Rasmus And Salmar Meet The Daedric Prince.

[ Trolldragonborn: We hope you enjoyed this and cried like i did when i made Sheo cry. If you did not cry then your a sick bastard]

[Sandkings321] Comment us below, Do you like the ship tease, do you like the speech, fav us and this wacky story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elder Scrolls Fanfiction**

 **Rasmus And Salmar Meet The Daedric Princes**

 **Made By The Teamwork Of Trolldragonborn & Sandkings321**

 **[Sandkings321] -** Hello my friends and fans hope you like the first chapter of this chapter and hopefully you don't flame me or my friend Trolly to much we need love…after that redguard slapped me for possibly grope her "treasure chest" for her taste hehehehe. *Sandkings321 face and right cheek has red handprint and couple of brusie

[Trolldragonborn] - You perverted bastard. How dare you treat a woman like that and act like they are only for sex. Now that you excuse me i am going to have some fun time with a male orc and a female argonian. Good day sir. *Troll then walks away holding the waists of a male orc and a female argonian while smoking his cigar filled with skooma.*

[Sandkings321] - *Crying anime tear at the hot argonian woman that trolly holding. " How just how did you get a goddamn argonian women to slept with you while i get bitch slapped and get kicked in the dick."

[Troll.] - "Charisma my friend...charisma." *Troll said before he then walked into a inn room. That night was a night of love...and being bisexual.*

[Sand] *Drink himself stupid and tried his luck again with that redguard women.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Sandkings321 & Trolldragonborn don't own The Elder Scrolls Series only OC and this is not non-profit fanfiction**_

 _ **[Troll.] - If i owned the Elder Scrolls series i would do a Fallout Skyrim crossover game.**_

 _ **[Sand] - Orgy and harem for me and my bros ;-]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

In the dirt the sound of boots crunching the dirt and peeble, the clinking of arms, the swooshed of magically enhanced robes. These sound come from two male humanoid. One is a young adult with his hair tied back in a topknot and it medium length, thick stubble beard. This man has fine bone facial feature, an broad nose with a faded nose scar that is heal yet still left a marked, high cheekbones, thick eyebrows with his right eyebrow scar, sharp heavy lidded his left eye is sliver and his right eye cyan with his pupil slitted, firm squared jawline with a cleft,full pouty lips with large canine teeth, akin to a big wolf which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth and small fainted smug smile.

He is standing about about 7'10 ½ due his strange yet unique heritage and he is at peak human physical conditions, with broad shoulders, muscular yet lean arms, long powerful legs, and a flat stomach. This man is garbed regally yet functional, he wears a flowing black cloak with a dark blue shirt underneath strapped tightly with a number of belts as well as being equipped with a set of heavy steel armor.

This man name is Rasmus "Roarke" Shadewalker The Last Dragonborn and unique hybrid of Giant-Nord-Altmer-Bosmer.

The man who followed him was a altmer and he had blue eyes and a white mohawk under his black hood of his thalmor officer uniform. He was a skinny man who was up to 6 feet tall and he wore thalmor officer robes and had a ebony blade on his hand. This man was high Inquisitor Salmar and he was with the dragonborn for important matters that has to do with the thalmor and the Aldmeri dominion.

"So want do the High Thalmor Inquisitor General want with me."Rasmus as he down at the much more shorter man. Because one i don't have the most friendly memories with you group, two i am an Stormcloak General who by the way is your'e group enemy, and three i hate the damn with all of my passion within me."Rasmus asked Salmar with eyes filled with hatred and loathing as they walk to a disclosed location to talked about the important matters.

Salmar look in the eyes want he consider lesser version of the true race "Come now Rasmus i am surprised that you have turned from your true race and joined those scum nords. The higher ups of the Thalmor request that we will have to work together. They say if you help me they will give you whatever you want." Salmar said in the classic thalmor officer accent.

"...True Race you said." He said plainly to Salmar. "Listen here you ignorant, long knife ears, 'male elf'. I will and never will be part of your true race bullshit because i prefer to spend my time with people that make sense instead hiding behind a weak ideology, plus i go eunuch for the rest of my life then joined you self-centered, self-righteous **Mey** [Fool]. He pause as he looked at Salmar with psychotic anger.

Salmar did not flinch at all by what he said. He showed no fear or anger...he did not even blink. "I know the dragon language to you must know. A agent found an old notebook which had all the words of the dragon language in it. Hi Los Ni Ol Ol Hi Mindol Dovahkiin. [You are not as clever as you think Dragonborn.]" Salmar said as he stared

him right in the eyes.

Rasmus flashed mixed of Werewolf/Dragon before he closed his eyes surpassed his innate dragon and wolf blood take breathing lesson that his master's the greybeard's and chant the motto. "Zu'u Los Fin Brom Voth Fin Tiid Ven Fin Ven Zu'u Los Dovahkiin fin Hun Do Keizaal. [I am the north with, the time wind , the soft wind i am the dragonborn the hero of skyrim]." Before he open his eyes again showing they turned by to their slightly oddity sight as looked at the calm thalmor who showed no fear, no urgent, just apathy at the dangerously event.

Salmar started at him. "Shall we continue?" He asked as he started to walk down the road.

"Yes we shall". He replied simply with no reminisce of his angry or his questionable mind acting up again. They continue walking but something stopped. It wasn't a bandit, mad mage, pack of wolf, vampire, werewolf, but a very powerfully yet dreadful power that send chills that to the back of Thalmor, while is make Rasmus animalistic instinct going haywired telling him to flee to the farthest distance, yet he have feeling that going to end up badly for him, just then they will feel their bodies freeze in place. Salmar looked around and wondered what type of magic is this as they stood in place.

Rasmus eyes looked around as he tried to break the binds that hold him with his magicka and willpower let it's didn't even go down one bit.

"What the bloody fucking hell is this." He shouted as struggled he thought this was a trapped for him yet he see the agent trapped as he is.

Just then they will see darkness all around them. When the darkness goes away they will see they are in some form of wasteland that was dark and filled with dark magic. They were now in the void. When they looked around the desolated wasteland and ruined building they hear a dark chuckle and tinkle bell like giggle from behind them. As they slowly turn his head to looked behind there were two people.

One is man who is large taller than Rasmus as Salmar estimated his height to round 8'2 ½ ft this man is heavily muscular yet svelte built man, slender shouldered and sinewy. He has blood red eyes with black sclera and a heavy brow. His head has only a fringe of black hair "like the shadow of a crown," and he has a close-cropped beard across his pointy jaw. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips. This man garbed in a black/red heavy armor with a cloak shadow-like appearance that seem to be...alive somehow and he have feeling that could be his death if he let his guard down around it.

Standing next to him was a beautiful dunmer woman who was quite slender but had a nice body and who wore a black dress and who had red eyes and long black hair and who was standing about 6 feet tall. Her eyes stared right into the souls of the two men as she observed them and saw no fear in the thalmor. The only thing she saw was fears of the past that were held up inside him. She looked away from the Altmer and looked in the eyes of her sweet little listener and saw no fear but in his soul sadness, regret, and apathy from the world and himself only looking for something to do and saw something peculiar about his soul but choose to kept that information to herself and maybe tried a little experiment on him in another time.

"Who in the name of the Sweet Mothers of Night are you and why have you bought use to this shithole of place." Rasmus calmly without fear yet sharply barked at the amuse couple

"Well i assume you don't know what i truly look like. You only know me as a wrinkled up corpses in a coffin. I am your sweet mother my child." The night mother said smiling at him.

Rasmus raised his eyebrow and stared at her blankly.

….

"WAIT, WHAT." Rasmus eyes popped out comically and his jaw Dropped to the floor while he thinking. _Oh My Unholy God if Babette, Nazir and please for the unholy god don't let Cicero knows or… that annoying bitch know about my reaction to this."_ Rasmus thought privately in the depthest part of his knowing she could possibly read his mind and most likely use it against him.

[ In Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary a certain woman has Cheshire grin knowing her favorite pals had a secret to exploit for her entertainment purpose]

Rasmus eyebrow twitched in annoyed knowing that the sign already.

"Well this is interesting." Salmar said calmly as he looked at Rasmus and then the Night Mother. "So you the fabled Night Mother and i presume this is Lord Sithis. I must say i am not a daedric follower but except for Azura but i must say i am not happy to be here." Salmar said to the Dread Lord who raised a eyebrow but didn't say nothing as he looked at the Altmer and Hybrid man.

Rasmus looked at his guild patron with curiosity and wonder he make not me the most devotee follower of sithis only he followed Nocturnal Azura Clavicus Vile Merida Jyggalag Malacath Namira Mephala Sanguine and Sheogorath while he followed the rest in average terms especially Hermaeus Mora because he consider him source for forbidden knowledge and powers, ancient and illegal alchemy recipes, eldritch enhancement, and the lost schematic of technology/knowledge of the dwemer .

"If i my ask why are we here. If you did not know me and my acquaintance here were doing something very important back in our world." Salmar said to Sithis.

"Yes you do, but have something of a favor to asked of you." He asked nicely but them this was not requested but a order from him saying no leave to...Undesirable result that could make even the strongest man and loyal turncloak

Rasmus who by nature is reckless person but in his core and mind he is a highly clever man who manage to live this long not because of overwhelming power but his survivalist will to evade dangerous problem like anger The Dread Father for one. Rasmus looked in his liege/patron eyes.

"Yes my lord i will do my best to do this task for you." He steely said this looking in the eyes of his lord.

"Now i must object to this. I would prefer to get the mission at hand that we were going to do first before ending up working for daedra." Salmar said as he stared at Sithis who stared at him blankly but to a daedra he was glaring.

His voice did not raised but shifted to..something else. "Hmmm i see maybe i can asked again." He smile at the perplexed Salmar to him, but sithis didn't use the spells like did to his children but use something else. As he raised his index finger and middle finger and touched his forehead and the effect was minuscule for effect because if he the full power is mostly shatter his sanity.

Salmar eyes rolled to the back on his skull while his whole eyes turn black this last about two second for Rasmus but to him is last about four month of endlessly torture.

Salmar eyes back to normal yet his pupil was dilated to pinpoint as he pant like he four 16 mile with a heavily load that increased in tons for each mile the mile he walk.

"I….have been through worse...old mortal struggles." He said quietly as he stared at Sithis.

"Hmmm you have a very strong will." He looked at him with with vague sense of wonder before he carry on with his sentence. "Most would gone completely out of their mind and please don't talk back to your superiority my little elf." He said finished as he looked at mentally tire yet strong willed elf.

As he walk back to his wife who looked on with a impassive looked. As he walk back he snapped his finger releasing the two man and give them a black parchment with red lining.

"Read it when you are done with your little errard." He nonchalantly told before he waved his hands sending them back to the destination location without looking at them.

Salmar looked around and sighed and dusted himself off before he started to walk down the road. He had a blank face and was clearly thinking.

Rasmus looked around and rubbed his face with wearying and take out his brand of ale before he down it in one gulp before he take a another one while thinking. ' _This is not my damn day is it'._ As he jogged up to the elf as they walk in silent before they were ambushed by some low-level bandit.

Both Salmar and Rasmus looked at each other before turn to the idiots in question while the bandit leader walk up with cocknessies and stupidity.

"Well, Well, look do we have he-." Before the bandit leader can finished his generic threat Rasmus with unseen speed grab the man throat lifting him up with the heavy armor and the weapon dropped in shock.

Rasmus eyes was yellowish red with his sclera black as he hold the squirming man he said this. "Looked here pal i am not in the goddamn mood, i am in a very bad mood that can be calmed down by going to a whorehouse drinked myself to death and have sex with small breton, amazon orcess, and sensuously khajiit." He pulled the man to his face forcing the man to look to his eyes before his voice drop the human quality. "You're not breton, not orc, not even a khajiit you are nothing but ants that i crushed under my steel boots." As the man feeble punched him in fear he crushed the man's head to the groundbreaking his snapped his neck in impact without remorse

The rest of the bandits retreated in fear and scattered. Salmar watched as he looked at Rasmus and gave him a small nod of respect before walking down the road.

Rasmus looked at the warm body debated to eat the body and hunt the rest down to eat or just leave. Deciding to leave the weak prey while muttering. " _Most likely have catched something from eating that."_ as he walked up to Salmar and walk in silence for the rest of journey.

* * *

 **[Location Change]**

In the madness filled realm of the Shivering isles in the Palace of Sheogorath. Sheogorath sits upon his throne in his main hall eating a block of cheese while reading a nice book he found around the house...50 shades of Vivec...another book made by a godlike dummer names Vivec who was with Molag for several years. The book was very strange but strange was good to the mad god so he kept reading while he ate his cheese.

And his everlasting faithful butler and most likely the most sanest man in the mad god's realm ever...Haskill. Haskill is average height bald thin man who appearance is not really outstanding nor unique in anyway just a simple man wearing black double vest coat with red ascot tie and gold amulet, slim black and purple pants, brown heeled shoes.

As he looked at his master in curiosity as his master just sit there...normally while he reading a book and not wildly talking or making plan to brighten (or make citizen even more mad than usual).

His worry for his master took hold as he asked. "Master Sheogorath is there something wrong?". He question Sheogorath with an simple question

"Nope...im just sitting here reading a nice book that is quite kinky i must say...that Vivec lady...or guy...or lady….all i can tell ya is i don't know what the hell that person's gender was but they had one hell of a time with Molag...the positions and kinky stuff they did...wow...it would make a person like Sang blush...and he is the god of sex and drunk partys! But any ways i have a idea for the things this book is telling my mad little brain." He told his man servant before opening the top of his head and showed a old Mickey mouse cartoon. The type that were in black and white.

"Well pardon me but at precisely 2:12AM you usually threw a city wide party that people dance in outlandish costume. Unicorns, monkeys, and food that come to alive and process to cause people to talk though *Cough* their bottom speaking in some dead language that can be spoking vocally instead anally." Haskill said all of this if he was talking about the weather instead of something completely out of context and bizarre yet that was average day in Shivering Isle.

"Oh yeah...forgot that was happening for some strange reason...time flies when ya eating fish sticks. Well i will have to cancel it today...instead i request every one reads a copy of this book or they will be beheaded and then have their heads be used for a totem pole." He said smiling as he stood up and started to walk to his room

Without missing a beat he nod his head as if his lord order simple order. "Very well my lord i shall call the tower crier." As he talk out sign down the order in a parchment that come from...somewhere and write down his lord's order before he put it back...somewhere.

Sheo went to his room with a smile as he laid down on his bed and smiled and relaxed. Just then he heard something from his closet and felt like he was being watched. "Mary? Have ya come back from the crusade?" He asked as he stood up and went to the closet and opened the door to it.

As he opened his closet to meet Mary Sheo saw someone else of his super-dupely-ultra-mega crush Nocturnal...who was in his closest holding something that looked familiar to him before it hit him like sack of cheese.

"Thats me jacket ya holding lass." He said calmly as he looked at her and had to admit her was kinda surprised to see her in her.

Nocturnal stoic, intelligence, mature, and calm...was holding her Sheo-sheo jacket to her face in mid-sniff with her eyes widen like a deer as her whole body turn stone.

"We'll continue...you might as well get my sent into your nose more." He said to her with a grin as he went into the closet and closed it behind him and he sat down in the other corner of the closet.

Yet despite seeing Sheo-Sheo in the closest with her like in one of her dream were she was wearing a oddly enough skimpy high school uniform and Sheo naked saved for four leaf that was somehow covering his whole manhood. Yet she couldn't do anything or speak at her embarrassment raised from 10% to over 9000%!. So she does one thing...one only thing she use the fabled attack of an embarrassed Tsundere/Yandere the megaton punch enhanced with the power of twilight energies.

Poor Sheo didn't know what happened one minute he was waiting for the sniffing session then next he was flying send to his brother domain who was making building size tower made of cards as he crashed to his brother work with shattering crashes.

The entire oblivion denizen heard the anguished scream of Jyggalag who work was ruining as it took him three months to build a tower made of cards.

"Nocturnal was sniffing my jacket and then she punched me all the way other here." Sheo said calmly as he felt no pain from the punch and that he just laid there in the pile of cards with the joker card on his forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Roared The Order God as he continued to punch his brother in the face with unadulterated fury etched in his face " _Brother...you are incredibly dense but i don't care as i am going to kill you. I don't care if Nocturnal's going to kill me and then revived me and do it all over again!"_

"Stop it that tickles." Sheo said smiling as his brothers punches tickled him.

Cut to the scene in her realm with Nocturnal having an mini raincloud raining on her head while she crying comically thinking that her Sheo-sheo will hate her forever and move on to those ungrateful bitches who are plotting to take her man way. She thought with her yandere logic runing rampage. Even though Namira is stalking her current champion, merida also stalking her current champion with her ex-lover trying to win her back, Vaermina is asexual and have prefer to spend her time trolling people in their dreams, Boethiah is arguing with her lover Malacath...while having wild rough sex that somehow destroyed about half their own dominion in the process. Azura is a strange case as have bi-polar feeling for a certain hunter who see may not watching as he took a bath showing off his toned muscular body while she have a camera(A:N she a goddess so she can tell time and logic to pissed off) as she took pictures while thinking negative stuff about him. She is a oxymoron for her own feeling to the King Of Beast.

At this time she will feel something near her in her room. She will then feel something soft rub her back. Behind her was a white fox with yellow eyes staring at her.

The small fox looked at her with his big yellow eye as he climbed on top of and simply lick her nose tickling the comically yet homicidal depressed twilight goddess almostly putting her in a happy state key word almost.

"Hehehehe stop Snow that tickler." The Twilight Goddess said giggling like a high school girl instead of femme fatale who found in amusement for some mortal trying to gain her favor

The fox kept licking her face but stopped when he heard the name Snow. "Do i look like a Snow to you lass...because honestly i think i look more like a Sheogorath." The fox said as its body changed in a snap of a finger and the fox turned into Sheogorath who smiled widely and then licked her cheek in his normal form. The Mother Of Twilight frozen as she blush wildly as she realize that sheo was licking her in his fox form and now in his human form as she repressed her tsundere side to give her the innate ability to punched their own romantic interest to the stars

He smiled at her as he then got a idea. He then moved close and sniffed her hair and got her sent and smiled widely. "Smells of a rose in the middle of june." Sheo said smiling before he kissed her lips and felt how soft they were.

Her eyes widen in shocked before her eyes flutter as she moan how smooth and cat-like his tongue is soft yet rough but not rough enough to to be uncomfortable. Sheo kissed her and held her close as his hands then went onto her waist. One hand on her waist while another made its move down to her rear and he rubbed her rear and felt it.

She moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her hands to skinny yet muscular body, as her perky chest pressed against his chest and tussle up his disheveled yet groomed hair silvery white hair. He then stopped for a moment and looked at her with a wide grin as he then started to mess with her clothing to get to see her breasts.

"Now lass maybe should get you out of those bothersome clothes." He flashed her his cat-like smile as his hand getting close to her clothes.

* * *

 **[Quagmire...giggity lol]**

Vaerimina was playing a trick on Nocturnal's dreams and had her dream about being with Sheogorath. She does things like this time to time to the other daedra with Mora being the one she did the most. Nocturnal was new to her but she quickly messed with Nocturnal and gave her a nice small dream come true...before she then had Sheo turn into maggots.

As she hear the lovely scream of her younger sibling scream in horror, disgust, sadness, and volcanic rage filled roar.

 _ **Vaerimiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_ As she hear the roar from Nocturnal nodded her head for job well done as she got up from her cauldron that she used to make the nightmare and went to her own little bed to relax.

* * *

[Trolldragonborn.] - Well hoped you enjoyed chapter two of our lovely story. Please comment and favorite the story or us. Now excuse me i'm tired now for real here in real life.

[Sandkings321] - Peace and Goodnight or Morning? Now excuse me i going to chew my rope binding off as i tried to escape from my hagraven wife, *As i heard the voice from his wife i desperately chew my rope binding or arms off to escape this dreadful union)


	3. Chapter 3

**Elder Scrolls Fanfiction**

 **Rasmus And Salmar Meet The Daedric Prince**

 **Made By The Teamwork Of Sandkings321 & Trolldragonborn**

[ **Sandkings321** ] Hello everybody i managing to escape from my hagraven wife. *Sandkings321 looked frazzle with his clothes mess up and missing a shoe and one third of his pants.*

*Troll at this time had walked out of the room he had love with the orc male and argonian female and had a wide smile on his face.*

[ **Trolldragonborn**.] Hello you lovely people. Today in our story we are going to have some M rated things. The following things are M rated.

 ***Sex**

 ***Gory blood**

 ***Kinky sex**

 ***Kinky sex that is in a pile of blood**

 ***Tones and tons of swearing**

 ***And something else about drugs.**

[ **Trolldragonborn**.] Some of these will be in this story so if you don't like these then skip it and go to the after part of it after you read the first part of it that leads to the sex. If you're a child reading this...then do i look like i care. *Trolls face was blank and he just stared into darkness.*

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Sandkings321 & Trolldragonborn don't own The Elder Scrolls Series only OC and this is not non-profit fanfiction**_

 **[Sandkings321] If i could i be god among the mortal and have unlimited amount of women to do** _**~thing~ *Leering face and perverting giggle with an nosebleed.***_

 _ **[Troll.] I would have the daedra rule all of Nirn.**_

* * *

In the realm of Ashpit that was ruled by Malacath the god of the orcs it was quite calm. Orc's who died and came here were enjoying life here happily. In the large longhouse of Malacath and Malacath was sharpening a sword he had just forged.

That didn't last long as Boethiah kicked the giant wooden gate made of trees that was long gone..or are they?. As the Orcs yelp in surprise at their lord and master's lover has looked of beast-like rages...and animalistic lust burning through her skimpy yet practical armor as she stomp her way through the follower of Malacath and they wisely move away from her as they don't want her wrath upon them.

Her ebony eyes looked straight at perplexed yet oddly enough unperturbed Orc god as he gets of his sit and take his swords and getting ready for the inevitable violent fight and cities destroying sex.

* * *

 **[Lemon/Fight Begins]**

Malacath made the first move as he went and grabbed his war hammer volendrung and swung it at his lover.

Boethiah dodge with lightning like speed and pull out her artifact Goldbrand in her right hands and a giant golden battle axe in her left as she rushed at her lover with lightning speed, as she struck his armor with the golden battle axe that has caused some amount of damage with the right shoulder armor split in two.

Malacath quickly acted and swung his warhammer and hit his loved light in the left side and one of the spikes on his hammer pierced her armor and cut into her some. He pulled on it and when he did he cut more of her armor so some of her skin was shown.

Boethiah face was a mixture of bloodlust and sexual lust as she purred like a lion as she drop her battle axe and grab her lover's armor and cause some of his armor to ripped as it show the orc god's muscular chest and leaving him open for any further attacks for her in a regular and sexual advancement.

Malacath looked at her then went and started to take her chest piece off fast so he could see her breasts. Her breasts were E size breasts round yet perky and was beautifully toned from her regular training and her natural gift.

He smiled and started to touch her breasts and feel them and loved how nice and big they were as he then squeezed one of them.

She moaned in primal lust as she pushed her lover to his longhouse's wall destroying about ⅓ of the longhouse in the process.

Malacath buried in the pile of wood and stone, he jump out of it with a roar of animalistic lustful roar. He ran and grabbed his lover and started to kiss her lips hard before he threw her onto his bed hard.

She playfulness smirked at her lover. On the bed she crouch like a waiting predator and lick her plump lips in waiting. He smiled as he saw her act that way and he started to move onto the bed to her and he grabbed her and nuzzled her nicely and his small horns on his head rubbed on hers.

As Boethiah looked at her big muscular orc god with mixed emotions of playfulness and tenderness yet dashed of beast-like lust as she said to the orc god. "Come show me what a man you are or are you a craven weakling." She said as she smirked arrogantly knowing that makes Malacath much more rougher than usual.

Malacath greenish magicka aura surrounded him and Boethiah as she release her aura of her deep ebony and red. Malacath then started to roughly take any other clothes or armor that was on her until she was naked in front of him. He then started to take his own clothes and armor off before he then kissed her roughly and touched her breasts roughly and forced her to lay down on her back. His manhood could be seen and it was hard as a rock and was quite big.

His manhood was massively big about 14 in and 5 width wide. As Malacath roughly take off Boethiah loincloth, showing her puffy yet perfect pussy with bushy yet trimmed pubes.

Malacath looked at her pussy and smiled as he laid down on his back and had her lay on top of him with her legs near his head and her head near his manhood. He then gave her pussy a lick as he smiled and stick his longer than average tongue deeply within her slithering like a snake probing and attacking her multiple hidden spot.

As Boethiah huffed and moaned with her flushed and her snake like tongue slightly poking out and tries to stay strong and to take control as she used her plump lips to kisses the crown of his dick while she used her callous yet velvet hands to play with two baseball size balls, as her snake like tongue curled around it like how a snake squeezed their prey. She will hear a small moan from Malacath as he kept licking her pussy nicely and licked all the spots that pleased her while he roughly spanked her rear.

Boethiah moaned at her spanking her around toned bubble butt as she made the decision to deepthroat her lovers huge cock as plump her head up and down with vacuum sucking as tighted her plump moisture lips while hands and her snake like tongue playing with her lover baseball size balls sack.

He stopped licking her pussy to moan and enjoy feeling her suck his cock and touch his balls. He had a smile on his face and his eyes closed and he rubbed her rear. He soon use his finger to fingerbang her pussy while licking the outside area of her pussy stimulating her pleasure sense to godly levels.

As Boethiah moaned in pleasure and appreciate, she show it by increasing her speed at neck-break level and Malacath moaned in pleasure as he roughly humped her face while with her sucking his oversize equipment as he speed up his finger fucking and tongue licking as he his incoming climax that he had a feeling it going to be higher than his usual amount. He fingered her faster and harder as he moved his other hand to her rear and moved a finger into her ass.

Unknowingly them or knowingly that their combine magicka powers and their intense sexs has cause some problem to their individual realms which it going to go higher if it go anything further...and let no one did not tried to stopped them as the last one died.

As their climax reach to the fullest as Malacath roared turn beastial as he use his right hands to pushed down his lover face down to the hilt of cock with her nose pressed against his large balls making breathing difficult for her and let that didn't stopped her having shamelessly ahegao face as her eyes rolled to the back of her skull with her snake-like tongue frenzied licking his balls as her climax coming beforehand. Soon Malacath growled as he came and tons of cum came out of his cock into her mouth fulling his lovers mouth gallon upon gallon of cum filled mouth making her cheek puff before he took his cock out allowed the rest of his cum sprayed his lover voluptous and athletic body. As the cum hit her face, then her large breast, and some of the cum reach her bubbly arse, and and the rest sprayed randomly spurt all over her body. Malacath smiled as he saw all his cum go onto her body and thought it looked nice.

He sat up and moved her to a position with her arse upright while her breast against the fur covered as he tease her opening with his head, Malacath looked at his still cum covered lover. "Well well the mighty Boethian has become quite a cum covered woman. Now i do think it's time for the real reason why we are doing this." Malacath said smiling as he moved behind her and moved his cock into her pussy.

As Boethian moaned in pleasure as she manage to gain a remnant of her wits and dominance as she roughly pushed her huge bubble arse making Malacath fallen back on his back as Boethian looked behind her with her arse back to him while his cock was still in her as the bitch of his lover looked at Malacath with her lips twisted into sinister sensual arrogant smirk that show her snake-like fangs.

"Don't forget who the real bitch of this relationship of our _~Mally-Wally~."_ The Prince of secrecy said with her voice mocking with that damnable pet name as The Lord of spurned and ostracized thought with annoying before that was banish as a moaned come out from his lips, as Boethian bounce with her arse making ripple and jiggle movement as his cock feeling very appreciate right now. He loved this and loved how she acted. He spanked her ass with a grin as he watched her and let her have her fun.

' _ **Fwumpfwumpfwumpfwump.'**_ The sound of her sex and his cock making as they keep at it as the bed made creaking sounds and slaming sounds as they switch positions from reverse cowgirl to doggy style as Boethian's hair was pull with much force that made her much more hornier while Malacath smack her arse with a force of a tornado.

"Fuck Fuck FUck FUck Fuck me harder you fucking orc bastard make me fucking cum harder!" Boethian yelled in her moans as she gripped the bed hard and felt her love fuck her harder as Malacath used all his strength to fuck her harder and harder and knew that in the morning she will be numb from this. He spanked her harder and made her rear red as he pulled her hair and made her head move back and when it did he gave her a hard kiss and bit her bottom lip hard. Their tongue twisted around each trying to gain dominance.

They switch to a another positions from doggystyle to the Suspended congress. As boethian hold her lover tightly with sweat cloaked breast pressed against his muscular chest Malacath fucks her at a good pace and has her go up and down his cock as he holds her up by her rear. The two did this and it ended up with them slamming into things and knocking stuff down and breaking stuff but they kept doing it as Malacath fucked her.

As their magicka wildly lashing out from outside Malacath bedroom destroyed several location and lands around them notice as they powerful and rough sex as they keep fucking each other as their sweated cloaked body pressed each other as they sloppily tongue fuck each other with senseless abandonment. Soon the two will feel like cumming again as Malacath touched his lovers breasts and fucked her pussy harder and harder and did not stop as he pressed his head on hers and looked her right in the eyes.

As their climax reaching to the nearing point and their power reaching higher as it destroyed several more landscape and location. They facked harder and harder until reach their climax as Malacath roared with animalistic lust as he can feel his cum rushing through his dick to his lover womb absolutely breaking of physic, as her womb filled to the brim with the rest of the cum splashed out making a puddle of cum as she made another shameless looking ahegao faces with her eyes rolled up and her serpentine tongue hanging out as cheeked ablaze hotly.

* * *

 **[Lemon/Fight End]**

* * *

Malacath panted as he had his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them he looked at her and slowly pulled out of her and nuzzled her a little and laid her down on the bed with him as he held her close and kissed her cheek. Boethian coming from her climax high as she kiss his cheek as she pressed her chest to him.

As she closed her eyes she sleepily mumble "Love you bastard." She said as she curled up in the animal fur blankets.

"Now hold on before you sleep i want to ask...do you think you will bear a child this time?" He said slowly and hoped he did not upset her. They had been having trouble lately with having a child. Peryite has checked Boethia out and saw no problems in her. He then checked Malacath and saw no problems in his seed ether. He told them it may of been something having to do with magic or other things but he also said their was still a very good chance of them having a child.

She open one eye as she thought about it."Hmmm maybe i did asked that old hag Vaermina to make a Fertility and Pregnancy potions and today is my menstrual day. Lets wait and see love." She replied to her lover as she slept nuzzling his chest.

He held her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you and i want you forever as my wife." He told her as he held her close under the blankets.

As they slept unknowingly to them their wished was coming soon as one of the seed managing to enter her eggs efficiently pregnant the sleeping Boethian.

* * *

 **[Location - Imperial City]**

Salmar sat on the bed with his eyes closed as he was thinking and wanting to burn down the whorehouse next door. They were right now in the Imperial city and tomorrow was the day they killed their target for the Thalmor.

While he waited for his...hedonistic partner to finished his business with the watered-down ales and whores. It gave him a moment of peace to think about the mission...tho...the past always got to him because of that dame whorehouse...so many memories...too many from his childhood and his mother. Dame them all...dame his father...dame that nord bastard that started the fire…...Gwen….sweet sweet Gwen...she was too young...too sweet….died in his arms. His hate for the human race has only grown since that day and when he has the chance to kill a nord he takes it slow and makes it as painful as possible.

Salmar dark thought was broken as he hear his associate annoying laugh and a giggle from some whore that he brought with as it getting closer and closer he heard the door knob fumble for a while before the door was open to see his associate drunkenly staggered in the room with the grace of blind, mentally challegence goblin with an… by azura sake a breton.

This Breton women is short just like all of her races. She had long black hair and brown eyes and a nice rack but a small rear. She was from the whorehouse and was willing to do anything to get her coins.

"Then i said to this fair maiden 'That not short sword that my _~greatsword~_ fair maiden Bwahahahahahaha. Rasmus drunkenly laughed

The woman laughed at that but only laughed to get on his good side. She then looked and saw Salmar staring at them.

"Woah hold on i ain't doing a three way." The woman said to Rasmus.

Rasmus looked at Salmar with annoying before he switched his face to his somehow charming face as smoothly as he use his words [Despite drinking a army worth of alcohol and he not even fully drunk]. "No we not my _~friend~_ here is just leaving...plus he not into the fairer gender." Rasmus said a snide comment at his growing slightly tolerance frenemy as the Breton whore looked skeptical at Salmar.

"That's it. Lady take this. 5000 coins you can keep and not give to your whore master for if you leave this room and go back to your home...i'll even add 1000 more if you slap his face hard." Salmar told her and she looked at Rasmus then at Salmar as she saw Salmar take out a big bag of coins. She then slapped Rasmus and took the coins and left.

Complete silence has ensue...before it was broken by the roar very angry and the very muched cock-blocked Dragonborn (Anti) Hero as he grab Salmar and comically violently shook with his him as his eyes to anime white eyes and his teeth turn to comical fangs with flames coming from his mouth despite not using the fire breath thu'um.

"What The Fuck you fucking bastard do you have any idea how hard it is to get enough coins to get that fine piece of ass do you!" As his eyes twitched wildly and ready to committed murder on this bastard who bribe the breton whore.

"I do not like prostitution...if you want sex i recommend getting it the normal way threw trust and someone wanting it back." Salmar said calmly. "Now never get a whore in front of me again. Next time sleep with them in the whorehouse. Not in the bed we must share until tomorrow. I don't want the smell of cheap perfume and the smell of a woman who was fucked by other men in this bed." Salmar said as he moved away from Rasmus.

Rasmus glare at him before he mumble. " _She most likely is poor fuck and her pussie loose enough to fit my head in_ ". Rasmus tooked of his cloak first, thin his loose tunic shirt showing off his lean scarred muscular body and his boots leaving him his black legging on as he layed on his bed.

"So beside cock-blocking me and we will get back to that later." Rasmus single eye glared at Salmar before he continued his sentence. "So what are we doing at the Imperial City anyway?." He asked his traveling partner

"We are here to kill some one who is a enemy to the thalmor. A nord man named Exar Greymane. He is a nord representative to the Empire and he has tried to keep peace between skyrim and the empire in some way but has failed since the civil war started. Now he is coming here to try and stop the civil war...we can not let that happen. The civil war in a way is helping the thalmor and is having the imperials look to skyrim and attack it and it is keeping the nords from thinking of attacking the Thalmor head on." Salmar told him.

"Hmmmm you do know i am a stormcloak general or Snow Blade depending which side you in,and i could use this info to gave a certain general of my."Rasmus looked at Salmar subtly threatening

"Do it...the thalmor will not care because by the time you do it our plans will be in action after this day...now think...does liberating skyrim more important to you….or is being your own leader something important...remember what we will give you if you follow orders. Your own land, women, servants, and businesses. You will be a very very rich man if you follow orders" Salmar told him.

….

"To be fair i don't really care about liberating skyrim, this civil war, i only in this war...because it fun and to killed time and be remember as one of the founding member's of the Independent Skyrim Kingdom, but could take that deal of you're but threw in some of those pesky ancient magical books of your race enhancement, magic, and free access within you grandest library for a lifetime because friend i will be around for a very long long time after all i got time on my hand." Rasmus sat up on his bed looked straight in the eyes of Salmar with his eyes shining with greed, pride, and lust for knowledge and the very potential of the Fable Altmer Magic with a demented grin with his teeth somehow turning his teeths into a dagger size fangs.

"Very well then." Salmar said calmly as him and the thalmor were willing to give him what he wanted...they knew if he had any ideas that would come from the books it would be taken care of easily and it would be too late for him to act against them.

Rasmus smugly smiled at his _~friend~_. "Thank you Sally yet hope our business ship will process wonderfully." Rasmus said while he thinking is. ' _Heh a win-win for him and me gather intel for Ulfric and gain new knowledge and they can use me while they think got my attention and loyalty this is going to be fun.'_ As he lay on his bed pretend to be sleeping before he gradually sleep his last thought was. ' _Rhetia i know you will cursed my name for want i going to do but i gone too far to back away from this'._ As his consciousness fade into the lull of his dreams and nightmare that he want to forget about and never want remember again.

Salmar stares at him as he sighed and went to look out the window and think as he saw the whore woman walk down the street. He starts to think about somethings and then the thought of killing two birds with one stone...tomorrow that will act. He went to the bed and laid down on it and relaxes.

Just then Salmar sat up and went and grabbed that note Sithis gave them and starts to read it. It had several phrases in it that led to each daedra's realm. He thinks about this and then says. "For the orcs have the hearts of steel." He said and just then a dark portal appeared in front of them.

Ramus instantly awoke from the noise of the portal as Rasmus looked at the portal in question he looked at Salmar before he signed and reluctantly put of his gear and summoned his Double Headed Ebony/Dragonbone Battlemage axes and put on his helmet/masked combo.

"Let get this fucking over with". Rasmus disgruntled said as he enter the portal with remnant of the alcohol in his system

Salmar stood up and had his thalmor uniform on and was ready to enter the portal as he slowly entered it with Rasmus.

On the over side they will appear in mid air above the bed of Malacath and Boethia. They will fall and when they fall they land on the two Daedra hard.

Rasmus looked at the naked Daedra Prince and that of smell sweat, cum, and burning woods and he looked at the awoken couple and very pissed off with a face devoiding of emotion and looked at Salmar with the same face.

Salmar then said. "Pardon me and my friend...this is our first time using daedric portals. Now we are sorry for landing in your...fine home and awaking you. We will be on our way but just to tell you Sithis gave us the portal." Salmar said as he started to slowly get out of the bed and Malacath glared at him as he went and grabbed his warhammer.

And Rasmus didn't made anything better as he fuel the flame with this comment.

"...Nice tits Lady Boethia." As Rasmus blankly said as he blantly looked at the murderous fury future wife of Malacath as Boethia did not cover her tits without shame or worry as Rasmus backed away with Salmar Malacath grabbed Rasmus and then threw him threw a wall. He then quickly put his pants on and went to use his hammer to kill the man.

Rasmus once emotionless face turned into fearful as he scream like a very manly girl as he managing to dodge the warhammer with his lighting fast reflexes as he scramble to get away from the angry orc god.

"Son of Bitch, curse my male mind and my horniess ." As Rasmus and Salmar run as fast as their with the Orc God to in toll and looked at Salmar at his side and yelled at him. "This why i fuck whores because it help me not make stupid choices like this".

Salmar kept running from Malacath ignored Rasmus. He took the note out and read. "Threw an unstable mind Madness shall rise." He said as a portal opened up and he walked into it and hoped Rasmus will follow.

He use natural speed and his vast pool of magicka to augmented his speed as he jumped through the portal and crash through a glass mirror that strangely or normally wasn't connected to anything just floated in midair without a care.

The two started to fall down and ended up landing threw a roof and landed onto a dining room table where Sheogorath was eating. "I've been waiting for you two ever since i hear someone say Boethia's tits were nice." Sheo said as he ate a hot pocket.

"That would be me Sheogorath we once again meet again this time not in some mind of decreased mad emperor." Rasmus got up from the dining table shooked of the glass and cheese-based foods off him as he looked at Sheogorath with his face set in bored indifferent faces as he looked round seeing other people around looking at Rasmus and Salmar before they went back to eating if their presence was a normal event which may be true from their viewpoint

"Take a seat boyos...enjoy the food and make ya selfs at home." Sheo told them with a smile.

Salmar went and sat down and looked at all the insane people eating.

Ramus sit between two golden saint soldiers that as we all know are daedra females made by sheogorath.

Rasmus could'nt resist to comment about the Golden Saint athletic and nicely rack body that show very nicely.

"Soooooo do you two lovely saint ever did a Dragon before." As he caught the attention of the two golden saint. "Because i am Rasmus "Roarke" Shadewalker The Dragonborn, The Dovahkiin and lover of ladies." Rasmus charming wink at the saint warrior as he sat back with his boots kicked up without a care in the world.

They had never been approached like that before by anyone except their lord but that was just for fun. They stared at him not knowing what to say to this.

Rasmus use one of very his modified eyes to read the mind of the Golden Saint and he know he will enjoyed a lovely night with these beauty. ' _Yes just be more' and will a very lovely saintless and a golden opportunities to have funs._ Rasmus made a very amazing pun if anyone say something else they have no humor.

The two women stared at him blankly. Sheo watched this and to help his champion out he made the two saints smile and kiss him and will do whatever Rasmus wants.

Rasmus looked at Lord Sheogorath who raised cup of wine and Rasmus will thank him with finding the most rarest cheese and pull a city wide prank for his most favorite Princes in the entire world.

The two golden saints kiss him more and hold him. As the lovely saints pressed their body pressed at Rasmus and the people who saw them was mostly looking at the dragonborn and the twins golden saint making them with sense of child-like curiosity, well because they have lost their damn mind and common sense the moment they start courting in the Shivering Isles as they quickly got bored looking at them and process to going back and eating their food.

Salmar looked at him...at least it's not a whore. He did not care and went back to drinking wine.

* * *

 **[Lemon Begin]**

The two saints started to drag Rasmus off to a nice private room in the castle. The room was also the barrack for both dark seducers and golden saints. The two women put him on a bed and smiled down at him and started to get undressed for him.

Rasmus was giddily like a kid on winter solstice morning as he tooked of his upper armor and cloak showing off his lean scarred muscular body and slowly walk to the fully nude golden saints. They kissed him and held him. But just then to rest for the night about 30 golden saints and dark seducers walked in and saw what was happening. Sheo made them in their mind do what they were told and had them start to get naked and they all pounced on him and start to kiss him and rub on him and touch him.

In a moment he will literally paint the world in cheese pull a whole fucking world wide prank for a moment like this again and he do it without a regret.

The Dark Seducers bodys was voluptuous and athletic with full perky DD, wide hartman hips connect with albeit small but mouth watering arse slim and perky, long beautiful legs.

The Dark Seducers and Golden Saint tugged off Rasmus legging showing that he is the _~Dragonborn~_ after all not because of his thu'um but this well-endowed gift that dibella herself gift him 14 in long 5 width with balls size of golf balls. As the Dark Seducer and Golden Saint process covered his dick and balls with their lips and use their hands to rub and tease the dragonborn with all their skills hotwired in their minds that Sheogorath somehow stolen from the wonderful and naughty mindset of Mephala and Dibella and some things from Sanguine since he is also a god of sex in a way.

The Dark Seducer and Golden Saint once blank flat emotionless voice has been turn into a classical sultry voice as they spoke with playfulness and lust.

"Mmmmmmm what tasty looking meatstick you have here." The Dark Seducer said.

"Your so big dragonborn...i can't wait to have my turn with it alone." A golden saint said as she gave his dick a lick and then kissed his balls with a dark Seducer. They all wanted to be fucked by him.

"Hehehe… now lady i going to fuck all of you everyone of you until you can't feel nothing." Rasmus boasted between his unique bloodline and biology grant Rasmus with nearly inexhaustible stamina and the endurance to do this as well as Rasmus smirked lustfully at rest of the Dark Seducer and Golden Saint who have a intense lesbian orgy as they wait for their turn to fuck the draconic hero huge dick.

' _This is so much better than fucking that Breton wench.'_ Rasmus thought while a dark and golden were kissing each other and rubbing their breasts together above him and gave him a nice view.

Then the Golden Saint tooked Rasmus huge cock enter to her small cupid bow lips albeit she only can fit about six inch of him while Dark Seducer licked the other six inches as well.

One seducer was getting a little too frisky and touched his ass. And another saint press him down and got on top of Rasmus face hovering him as her bare pussy dropped to his face and he use his elongated serpentine tongues to play her pussy like a lute as the saint moan in pleasure as the talented hero use his cunnilingus skills to bring her in unimaginable

The dark seducer started to touch his ass more and even touched his ass hole. As the dragonborn moaned comfortable not really mind that the seducer invade his asshole that sometime he do that many time before so practically immune as he continued to bring the one of top of him in delightful pleasure.

Seducers and saints took turns sucking his cock while others had fun with each other licking and kissing and playing with each others body parts for pleasure. The seducer slowly moved a finger into his ass to see his reaction...she was wanting to do this because of some of the sexual things that Sheo had put into her head. Most of the them were Sangs sexual things.

As Saint who was having her pussy lute play experting is moaning wildly as she feel her climax was coming. It has as her body quiver in intense orgamic pleasure as her pussy squirting wildly covering Rasmus face in her climax it has last about 20 second before she collapsed and rolled over feeling bit numb for bit.

As Rasmus dick was being sandwiched between the large and beautifully shaped breast and was still taking still sucking him off as each seducer and saint was giving him a vacuum like blowjob as their lips were tight and making a O shaped with the kissable lips applied.

They kept doing this to please him and wanted him to cum nicely for them soon. And they were greatly as they sense the incoming climax as deciding to rub their tits rubbing him up and down waitley with anticipated and they were greatly rewarded as he Rasmus grunted as his cum exploded volcanic as each it reach to the ceiling and some of the dark seducer and saint as well.

When lifted his head he saw the beautiful sight of saint and seducer face and breast white with his cum as a second seducer/saint come over to joined in the cum fiesta and it has quickly turn into a make out session. More joined in to try and get cum for themselfs. Soon everything was clean and there was no more cum left. All the saints and seductresses stared at him wanting to know what's next.

He looked at each seducer and saint and raised raised his right hand to summoned a california king size bed and order them to presumed the doggystyle position and lined up. Each thirty of them did what he said because their own submissive nature follower the order of being that was second to their lord as they turn to the bed to do as he said. Each and everlast of them bodies were quivering in excitement and their pussy were drooling.

Rasmus walked up to the middle dark seducer and play with her pussy for awhile before he penetrating his huge dick into her piercing her maidenhood. As despite their namesake they were virgins except two or three that Sheo had before he started to fall for Nocturnal and Rasmus like his women tight as fuck and luckily there were built to not feel pain but translate that pain into pleasure as the deflower dark seducer moan with her eyes rolled up as Rasmus slowly get use the tightness as he slowly fuck the formerly virgin seducer before he gradually speed up his pace as he repeatedly hit the womb opening before he manage to completely piercing the uterus as her face to into a shameless ahegao face as Rasmus fuck her harder and faster as she moaned wildly and intensely.

The rest who were waiting were squirmed with need as some of them were moaning and some had mini cum attack for the Rasmus dense magicka aura has subtle pleasure them. Some were debating masutbaing but they have a feeling that Rasmus won't like and won't fuck them and they don't want that so they reluctantly waiting for their turns when he done with their lucky sister.

The seductress kept moaning as she loved this and how nice it was to lose her virginity and be fucked by some one such as him. If she had the choice to be with someone and be their little toy she would pick Rasmus and do whatever he wanted.

As he fuck the submissive harder than before, the Dark Seductress face twisted into a shamelessly ahegao faces as she pleasurably enjoyed her mirco cum attack, as she feel her big climax as she panted harder and faintly.

Rasmus fucked her harder as he feel his cock ready to burst and the seducer cunt vic-grip on his cock as he readily to cum in this submissive bitch.

As The Dark Seducer lustfully looked at the draconic man who has completely dominance herself with his Vastly powerfully magicka surging intensely

"YOu want my cum?". Rasmus said as he roughly fucked her while smacking her ass as it making a jigging effect and the Dark Seducer moaned lustfully.

" Yes Master". She pleaded as she bounce her arse to the Dovahkiin making her arse ripple and jiggle very wonderfully as tried to make him cums as she can feel her coming very soon.

As Abruptly stopped as she almost her climax and Rasmus slowly lean his face to her flushed and desperate face and said. "Hmmm sorry i cant hear you. What do you want?." Rasmus has teasing smirk upon his lips as despite the fact he really want to cum a gallon in this velvety tight pussy to it brimmed let he pressed on as he hold it.

"Please i want it master". She pleaded as she tried move her hips but Rasmus hold it down.

Rasmus face took on a of mocking confusement as he turned his ears if he tried to hear something. "I am but what you said". Rasmus jokingly asked the hornly.

The Dark Seducer face took intense need as she yelled. " **PLEASE MAKE THIS HORNY BITCH YOU'RE TOY TO USE, ABUSED, AND DROWNING IN YOU CUM"**. and she scream further as Rasmus presume his fucking without hesitance. He soon came in the seducer with a grin and he felt her cum too.

For the rest of that night Rasmus had sex with the 30 saints and seducers until finally they cuddled and slept with him on a bed and he laid in the middle of them with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **[Lemon End]**

Unknowingly to Rasmus he been watch by multiple people ranging from Sheogorath who laughed in his study with an unamused Salmar who been forced to watch as he was talking to the Mad Cheese Obsessed God

To Meridia who was watching this with emotion akin to a jealous ex-wife who saw her ex-husband dating someone else. As she made plans to make her champion to look only at her.

Molag Bog who was watching her thinking about killing his champion regardless that he sends souls to play with.

Namira who was eating a decreased Imperial man heart if she was eating a sandwich as she sensually lick her blood stain lips as she made plans as she patiently waiting for them to come over to her domain and play with her.

And Mephala who have the same thought as Namira as she too made plans as she sends a sensually look at Rasmus as she slowly play with her pussy and breast.

And Sanguine look proudly at his favorite mortal and champion as he watch the one man against legion of Golden Saints and Dark Seducer as sang raised his Wines in the air while he have a female argonian giving him a titjob.

As Rasmus thought as sleepily come to him. ' _I going to love this quest._ " He drowsily though as he closed his eyes with that smile on his lips.

* * *

 **[Sandkings321]** Thank you for reading this chapter of our story and we hope you like the hijack, the lemon and our characters as well, fav's and comments us below and asked us some questions.


End file.
